Always for Enternity
by shadowspirit001
Summary: A second championship involving season one beyblade teams, and two female OC's. Tala and Kai get stuck with them on their teams. TalaOC KaiOC R&R
1. The Beginning

Always For Eternity

Chapter 1:The Beginning

The blades clashed together in an epic battle. Alexis stood silently as she watched her blade send her opponents out of the dish. The newbie entered the dish to collect his blade as Alexis's returned to her hand. "It was a great battle. I learned a lot from you." Alexis gave the kid a glare and walked out of the arena into the waiting rooms. Another weakling. They're all weaklings, amateurs, and novices. Arggg.' Alexis sat down on the benches located in the room, and waited for her next battle to begin. "Well done Alexis. Your skills are higher than the statistics show. Even when you're not trying." Alexis turned her head to look at the elderly man in standing in the doorway. "Who says I ever try Mr. Dickenson. I never have the need to try around here considering that all the bladers are weak. You had better keep your word and send me to a country with top notch bladers." _The Finals will begin in five minuets._ Alexis stood and walked out of the room and down the hallway into the packed arena. As the crowd cheered her name she stepped up to the dish and prepared her dual set of gun training launchers.

The blades hit the dish with a clang. Alexis looked at her already struggling opponent with a smirk across her face. 'He doesn't know what he is in for.' She thought to herself, as her silver blade dodged her opponents attack, before coming back to counter it. The attack sent her opponents purple blade flying from the beydish to land beside its owner. Alexis watched slightly amused as the colour drained from her opponents face when he picked it up. The boy looked at his blade as though expecting it to do something before he loaded his launcher again. Alexis did the same and got ready to launch, listening for the countdown. "3…2…1… Let It Rip!" The announcer screamed as he threw down as a signal to begin the match.

"Congratulations Alexis." Mr. Dickenson said as he handed her the championship trophy. Alexis accepted the trophy before leaving the arena silently. Calmly walking it to the waiting room to grab her belongings, Alexis noticed a brown package sitting on one of the benches, with a letter beside. Alexis walked over to it silently and examined it before picking up the letter and reading it.

Alexis,

If you are reading this you have won the qualifying tournament in your city. Congratulations! The package contains a gift or reward, whatever you wish it to be for winning. Open it on the plane for something to do. It's a long trip. I know your wondering who would send you something like this, but in the back of your mind you already know the answer. Consider joining a team and making some friends. I'm not trying to bribe you into joining the team I'm on, even though it would be nice to have another powerful blader on our team, and my teammates agree with me, even though you are a girl. Quit being a loner. I'm supposed to pick you up at the airport. See you there, and consider what I said. Thanks for the lesson you gave me about blading you gave me and my team six months ago, it really helped.

On the back of the letter a small brass key was attached with tape. Alexis pocketed the letter and the key picked up the parcel and left the room, headed for the airport.

Alexis sat silently next to the window seat on the plane. What does he mean I gave him a lesson in blading? I never teach people how to blade, or give them lessons on how to blade better. Why would I want to? Why join another team? It's not worth it. Friends make you weak because you have to worry about them, and not only you're self. All the more reason for me not to join a team. You have to be careful with teams, you make one mistake it could cost the team a victory. Why bother? You lose alone you affect only your self. Blade with a team and lose, you're in trouble, with the team, and the match.' Alexis came back to reality when she heard the couple in front of her arguing. Shaking her head, Alexis looked at her bag that was sitting on the empty seat beside her. Reaching into her bag she retrieved the package, and started to remove the ugly brown wrapping. After Alexis put the wrapping into her bag, she stared at the black case in front of her. Alexis ran her fingers over the name engraved on it. Alexis ' was written in ice blue letters with dragons surrounding it. Alexis went through her coat pockets and found the brass key, and used it open the case. Alexis stared into the case in awe. Inside there was a laptop and a brand new head set communicator. She removed the top layer of the dark purple padding, which revealed a dual set of Silent Suzi Machine gun launchers. Picking up the one with a blue fire grip, she examined it carefully, and tested how it felt in her hand. Testing the other one in the same fashion Alexis put it back in it's case and covered it with the padding, putting her headset back on the top. Leaving the laptop beside her she closed and locked the case and put it back in her bag. When she turned the laptop on a message popped up on her screen. Alexis laughed as she read it.

One of my friends said you like guns. Silent Suzie's in particular.'

The light blinded Alexis as she stepped off the plane and into the blazing sunlight of Hawaii. Silently Alexis left the landing strip following the crowd. Entering the main building, the dual haired girl found her way to the main lobby of the airport. Great. I still don't know who's going to come and pick me up' Turning around Alexis headed for the escalators, deciding to go and look around the top floor which hosed all of the shops, and the food court. "Hey Alexis. Where are you going? The exits the other way." Alexis stopped and looked over her shoulder and could see a blonde haired boy sprinting up to her at full speed, with two others walking casually behind him. Alexis turned around on her heel to face the trio. "Max Tate of the Blade Breakers, and Tala and Bryan of the Demolition Boys.

"To whom do I owe this pleasure?"

Max stood still and grinned. "Mr. Dickenson, of course. We were lucky enough to be chosen to pick you up at the airport." Tala and Bryan rolled their eyes at Max's statement, before glaring at him. Alexis looked at the oddly formed group and proceeded to go up the escalator. "Where are you going?" Tala ask as he watched her get on the escalator. Alexis lead the boys to the food court before she stopped. "I'm getting something to eat." Alexis said bluntly as the others caught up to her. The boys watched Alexis as she walked over to a pizza place and stood in line. "Tala, you got any money?" The blonde asked the older teen as he turned around to look at his new friends. Tala glared at Max as he reached into his back pocket and withdrew his wallet, giving Max a twenty-dollar bill. Max ran off to the Golden Arches' and then the Dairy Queen.

Getting up from the table Max took care of both his and Alexis's trays. "Oh Tala, can I borrow some money?" Tala looked up at the teen in front of him and shook his head no. Max sent Tala a death glare before moving on to his next victim. Standing behind a sleeping Bryan's chair Max shook him awake. "Mun Mun or I won't leave you alone."

Bryan looked up half asleep and handed him a fifty- dollar bill and put his head back down on the table and fell back to sleep. Max took off down a hallway giddily dancing. Alexis and Tala looked at him and shook their heads in disgust. "Why are the three of you here to pick me up?" Alexis asked looking at Tala waiting for an answer. "You don't know who sent you that gift yet do you Alexis?" Alexis stared at Tala in disbelief. "You sent it!" Alexis yelled at Tala in shock. Tala looked at her and started to snicker. Calming himself down Tala composed himself before saying anything further. "You're putting words into my mouth Alexis. I never said that I sent it, though I won't deny that I had something to do with it." The red head leaned back in his chair waiting for a response from Alexis. Alexis glanced at Bryan and back to Tala asking a silent question. Tala looked at Alexis and shrugged his shoulders, and stood. Waking up Bryan the group left to find Max.

"Here we are." Bryan said as he parked the red BMW on the curb in front of the hotel. Bryan paid the young man that came running up to them as soon as they got out of the car to look after it. Walking into the hotel Alexis went to the front desk to get her reserved room.

Sitting silently on the bed in her room, staring mindlessly at her blade, Alexis thought about her upcoming battles and her future opponents. Alexis looked over and grabbed the set up sheet for the next day's beybattles, she found her opponent, and started to plot the best ways to take him down. If I create a blade with strong endurance with a powerful attack, and a tough defense, my opponents won't stand a chance.' Reaching into her navy blue duffle bag she withdrew a long rectangular case of beyblade parts. Selecting the parts she wanted Alexis put the case back and assembled her beyblade. Putting her new blue silver blade under her pillow Alexis turned off the bedside lamp. Alexis put her head down on the fluffy pillow, and all of her thoughts were brushed aside as she let sleep claim her, and her overworked body.


	2. Unexpexted

Always For Eternity

Chapter Two: Unexpected

The diamond blade flew from the dish into the wall surrounding the arena, creating a long jagged crack to emerge and flow to the bottom. Gary stood frozen as he watched the blade fall to the floor after creating the indent. Alexis stood still as she watched Gary retrieve his with a growing smirk on her face. "How could I lose? Gary a White Tiger." Alexis shook her head in amusement, causing her dark purple hair to shield her eyes, making them disappear. Open your eyes you fool. It helps to see what you're doing.' Alexis thought to herself as she stepped into the dish to collect her silvery blue blade, which had stopped spinning after she delivered the final attack that had caused Gary's blade to go flying into the stonewall. After shaking Gary's hand she left the stadium, headed the for the hotel hoping to learn her next opponent, and plan her next battle.

Using her key card, Alexis let herself into her hotel room. Looking through the schedule that Mr. Dickenson had given the each blader, she saw that everyone was to meet for lunch at twelve forty five, to get reacquainted and socialize. Alexis rolled her eyes when she read Mr. Dickenson's reasoning. That's a waste of time. Why do I have to go? It's not like I'll be included anyway. I'm always the outsider, the outcast. The one who doesn't belong.' Glancing at the clock Alexis sat down in a chair and turned on her laptop. Scrolling through pages of the BBA's beyblader information folders, Alexis collected information on her next victim. At least he's stronger than my last opponents, but not complicated to beat.' Writing down the techniques of her opponent for further use she logged out of the BBA's database, and logged off of her computer and put it away. A knock came on her door, and her blue eyes darted to the clock. 12:40. I'm not late' Sighing to herself, she opened up the door. In front of her stood Mr. Dickenson, in his usual suit. "Time to go Alexis. We're going to be late for lunch." Alexis held back a cringe when she heard Mr. Dickenson's corny voice. Brushing past him she headed down the hall to the elevator doors and hit the down button. Holding the door for the old man she glared at him when he entered the elevator with a smile on his round podgy face.

Alexis had found an isolated table in a shadowed corner of the room. Leaning back into her chair, she put her head against the wall, and watched as the others stuffed their faces with food. Mr. Dickenson stood up and waited for the room to quiet down before he spoke. "First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming all the way to beautiful Hawaii. For most of you it was a long flight. Tyson if you eat that much on a BBA plane again, you will pay the food bill." Tyson looked at Mr. Dickenson innocently smiling. "You wouldn't do that to me. I'm a growing kid." Mr. Dickenson smiled at him before continuing. "This tournament is solely for the purpose of creating new beyblade teams, and finding old ones that are not as well known. The five teams strong enough" he motioned at the people in the room "will not be enough to take on the Kivanov Foundation trainees and teams." Alexis watched from her corner, as Max's face paled when he heard this, and immediately asked to be excused and silently left the room. The bladers looked at the door Max left through in confusion, then quickly turned to Mr. Dickenson for an answer. Mr. Dickenson was as confused as they were and shook his head. " Alexis what is it that bothers Max about the Kivanov Foundation?" Looking at the floor her eyes narrowed and darkened. "He was a trainee, and the Static Shocz his friends. If you'll excuse me." Without waiting for a reply she strode out of the room. The four remaining Blade Breakers sat silently in shock, as they watched Alexis exit the dining hall.

Collapsing on the bed Alexis closed her eyes as her body started to shake uncontrollably. Her slightly muscled arm fell to the floor where her duffle bag was located, and undid the zipper. When her arm came back to her side it held a pictures of four boys and a girl surrounded by fifty or sixty smaller kids who were all smiling. The five bladers in front were holding their launchers in one hand and the other was on a giant golden trophy that had BBA on it and their team name. Alexis smiled as she looked at the picture, as it brought back memories. I miss you guys. You were the only decent team I was ever on. But that was taken away from me after we won the World Championships in Egypt.'

Sitting up Alexis ran to her computer and turned it on. Creating an msn account she typed in an account name. Smirking when she realised that the person was logged and talking to three others, she sent a message and waited for their reply.

Meanwhile in the Dining Hall…

"How would Alexis know what is bothering Max, Mr. Dickenson?" the All-Starz football player asked. Mr. Dickenson's eyes darted around the room and looked at each individual person. Sighing in defeat he pulled up a chair and sat down. "When Alexis called Max the Static Shocz friend, she also meant that he was her friend. Alexis was the captain and close friend of the Static Shocz. Alexis started to blade on her own after one of her team mates was hurt. I think it was her. Weather or not that team mate forgave her, I can't say. She tried blading on different teams, but it didn't work out for unknown reasons. Not much in known about young Alexis. Everything about her is mostly speculation. Max and she probably kept in touch after she left. Again I can't say for sure. She disappeared after that, and it was a stroke of luck that I found her at the regional qualifying tournament in London, England." The others remained silent when Mr. Dickenson finished speaking. What Mr. Dickenson had said slowly made it into the minds of the bladers, and shocked them. Johnny McGregor put up his hand and Mr. Dickenson nodded in his direction. "Why is Alexis allowed in here with us if she's not on a team? And why do we trust her? She could be a spy for the foundation" Mr. Dickenson looked at the Scottish blader. "She is a strong blader. We need her to get into the main computer at the Palace. Then there's also the fact that she is guaranteed a position on a team, weather she wants it or not. We'll just have to put her on one of the stronger teams that will come out of this tournament. Why trust her? Because she hates the foundation and the Palace and she wants to see them crash and burn. Literally if possible." The others laughed at this before getting up and filing out of the room with their respective teams.

Alexis walked out of the hotel briskly without a word to the others, to tall them where she was going or what time she would be back. She got the feeling they didn't really care. Taking out a map of Honolulu she found her way through the streets to a small corner café located on the other side of the city. As she opened the door the bell above chimed. Ordering a coke she sat down in a corner booth and took out her laptop and started clicking away.

The bell above the door chimed, causing Alexis to look up from her laptop screen. Noticing who walked in she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The group she was waiting for had finally arrived. Putting her laptop aside for now, she stood and waited for them to walk over. Alexis and the four boys stood silently for a few minuets doing nothing, until the blue haired boy stepped forward and pulled Alexis into a hug. The other three followed when he let her go and gave her a smile. "It's good to see you again Alexis. The Palace isn't the same without you, especially since the trainees want you to teach them and not the instructors. They've lost all sense of living. When they found out where we were going they wanted to come along, but given the circumstances we thought they should stay behind." Alexis nodded her thanks and sat down beside the red haired boy, putting her head on his shoulder. The red head smiled and put his arm around her delicately. "How have you been doing Alexis? You had me worried when you didn't contact me like you said you would." The red head nudged her, but received only a glare in return. "Little sis… what's wrong?" The red head looked at the others, and they silently got up and walked out of the café. "It's just you and me now. Tell me what's wrong." Alexis tried to stop the tears from falling but they fell anyway. "The upcoming tournament in Russia. Mr. Dickenson…" The boy put a finger to her lips to silence her. "I already know. Max told us what Stanley Dickenson said. Don't worry about us we've got it all worked out. We have a meeting with Stanley in the morning. You won't have to face us, or any of the trainees. I promise you." Alexis's hand went to her eyes and furiously wiped away the tears with her sleeve. "Thanks Stataus" Alexis stood up and walked to the window and motioned for the others to come inside. Alexis sat down between the blue haired boy and Stataus. Leaning forward they began to discuss issues. Alexis was not paying attention however. She spent the conversation memorizing what her friends now looked like. Who knew how long it would be before they saw each other again.

Alexis exited the café with her friends following closely behind her. "You ever need to talk to someone, you know where to find me." Stataus whispered in her ear as they gave each other one last hug. Alexis lat go and smiled at the others before turning around and heading back to the hotel. Smiling to herself she walked down the now crowded streets of Honolulu. Alexis looked into the store windows as she passed them thinking about what she would want if she became the world's best blader. She looked at a clock above a store window and took off at a sprint down the street. I have five minuets to get back to the hotel!' Alexis thought to herself as she rounded a corner. Hitting something hard Alexis fell backwards onto the even harder cement sidewalk. Alexis stared at the blurry red haired boy in front of her. "Stataus?" Alexis watched as the person's right hand extended towards her, and the other one went to hide a smile, the boy helped Alexis to her feet. Alexis stared at him as her vision un-blurred. "I'm not the captain of the Static Shocz, but I am the captain of the Demo Boys'." Alexis mentally slapped herself, she knew that Stataus was on the other side of the city. Alexis and Tala remained silent on the walk back to the hotel.

Alexis swiped the keycard to get into her room. Before she entered she turned around to look at Tala, who was still leaning against the wall. "I'm sorry about what happened with your old team. It wasn't your fault that Markus got hurt. He shouldn't have tried to stop your match with Bryan. Don't blame yourself for his mistake." Tala immediately took off down the hallway, and entered his room before Alexis could respond. Alexis took out her laptop, and started to type late into the night.

Why can't I sleep tonight?' Alexis thought to herself in frustration as she sat up in the bed. Glancing at the bedside clock she read the time. 4:00. Maybe a walk will clear my head' walking across the room Alexis grabbed her black coat that she had thrown across a chair when she first arrived. Leaving the hotel room as silently as she could, she walked down the hallway to the red exit sign above the stairwell door. Climbing to the rough, Alexis opened the door and felt the bitter wind hit her body, causing her to shiver momentarily.

I face the shrimp of the Demolition Boys tomorrow.' A laugh escaped her lips as she looked over the edge of the hotel roof. "What are you laughing at?" Alexis turned around and looked behind her. The spiky red haired angle. Wait I did not just think that.' Tala stood silently with his hands on his hips waiting for an answer. "What are you doing here Tala? I want to be alone." She was no longer facing Tala but she could see the smirk he had across his lips. "Are you sure alone is what you want Alexis?" Alexis stared at the few people running around on the streets far below her. Is alone what I want?' Alexis suddenly backed away from the ledge of the hotel roof and shut her eyes to keep the tears from falling. Tala's hand came down on her shoulder and turned her around. "If you decide to join a team. The four of us would be more than happy to accept you. Okay?" Alexis nodded her head causing dark purple locks to fall into her eyes. Tala opened up the stairwell door and motioned for her to follow. Upon reaching the Tala's hotel room, Alexis bid him goodnight and went down the hall to her own room. Entering as silently as she did when she left she fell onto her bed and was immediately asleep.


End file.
